El Artesano
by Ayilen-Ch
Summary: Luego de recibir una extraña carta de su tío, Miku decide ir a verlo, solo para encontrar su taller vacío. Pero no inhabitado. Y no por seres vivos. [En pausa hasta que mi mente se digne a seguir escribiendo]
1. Disclaimer

**Género:** Misterio/Sobrenatural

 **Rating:** T

 **Actualizaciones:** Sábado (cuando hay cap)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen, solo las historias. Solo lo hago por diversión.

 **Resumen:** Luego de recibir una extraña carta de su tío, Miku decide ir a verlo, solo para encontrar su taller vacío. Pero no inhabitado. Y no por seres vivos.

Y aquí vamos con un nuevo fic. Espero poder actualizar seguido, pero nos nos mintamos, todos sabemos que eso lamentablemente no va a suceder. Al menos puse un día de actualización para ponerme un especie de deadline, y también para que sepan que día es más probable que caiga cap.

En fin, ¡disfruten!  
Y gracias a Yamil-kun, quien aun en pleno periodo escolar encuentra tiempo para corregir mis escritos.


	2. Prólogo

**.**

 **. .**

 **. . .**

 **Prólogo**

 **.**

 **.**

Con pasos tambaleantes recorrían todo el cuarto, de arriba abajo, de lado a lado. Objetos caían de las mesas y estantes cuando golpeaban sin querer las patas de los muebles. Pero eso no los detenía. Solo querían seguir jugando. No era todas las noches que podían jugar por el cuarto sin que el maestro los estuviera vigilando. Querían aprovechar esa pequeña noche de libertad.  
La más joven de los tres, que tenía la apariencia de una niña de siete años, se golpeó la frente con el borde a la gran mesa de madera. Un gran frasco de polvo rosáceo cayó al suelo, levantando una gran nube que opacó el aire unos instantes.

— ¡Oh! ¡Yuki es una tontita! ¡Hizo caer los frascos! —exclamó uno de ellos.  
— No importa, Fukase, no me rompí —contestó ella sin darle importancia, y agregó—. El maestro me arregló muy bien la última vez.  
— No importa que tan bien te arregle si no paras de golpearte y romperte —le respondió Fukase haciendo una mueca—. ¿Olí, qué haces?

Oliver, u Olí como solían llamarle, quien hasta ese momento no había dicho nada, se había puesto a juntar el polvo en pequeños montículos.

— Juntar. Polvo. Jugar—respondió de forma mecánica. El ave de madera posado sobre su hombro los miraba con sus ojos negros y vacíos.  
— ¿Terminaron ya? Vuelvan a sus estantes antes que el maestro vuelva.

Los muñecos se detuvieron al escuchar aquella voz ronca. Ella era como ellos, pero más grande, más pesada. No se podía mover. Si su cuerpo quedaba mucho tiempo en la misma posición, sus articulaciones dejarían de moverse correctamente, por lo que todo un sistema de cuerdas y poleas la mantenían sentada sobre un viejo sofá de tela. Casi nunca hablaba, siempre tenía los ojos cerrados. Era hermosa, amable, pero melancólica. De todas las creaciones del artesano, ella era la única que poseía tantas imperfecciones.

— Háganle caso—agregó otra muñeca sentada sobre una silla. Era ella quien solía vigilarlos.  
— Sí, Yukari. Perdón, Luka —respondieron los tres al unísono.

Más que obedecer a Yukari, era la simple existencia de Luka que los apenaba. Preferían obedecerle a hacerle la vida más miserable.

Dejando su desastre de lado, los tres muñecos volvieron sobre sus estantes, y se instalaron entre sus congéneres. El silencio volvió tragarse el cuarto, y se sintió muerto, sin la presencia de almas vivas.

— Pero, ¿dónde está el maestro? —preguntó alguien desde su rincón.

Nadie respondió. Todos querían saber. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dónde? Llevaba ausente muchos días. Solía ausentarse, pero siempre volvía. Jamás se había ausentado tanto.

— No importa donde está —susurró Luka—. Volverá.

Por la ventana entraban los primeros rayos del aclarar. Una noche más, una noche más sin él.

 **. . .**

 **. .**

 **.**


	3. Capítulo 1

**.**

 **. .**

 **. . .**

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **Llegada**

 _~Desaparición~_

 **.**

 **.**

Faroles iluminaban oscuras calles de adoquines. A la vuelta de una esquina una patrulla de soldados cambió de dirección. Pasaron debajo de la ventana del primer piso de la casa de su amiga, donde él se escondía.  
Estaba nervioso. Caminaba por el cuarto en círculos, sin dejar de murmurar pensamientos imposibles de escuchar. Cada tanto corría ligeramente la cortina que daba a la calle a mirar, como si temiera que alguien lo espiara, para luego cerrarla abruptamente y volver a retomar su marcha. La mujer sentada a la mesa, hastiada por su vaivén, se levantó finalmente de su silla.

— ¡Santo Cielo, ya basta! ¡Por favor, deja de caminar en círculos, me estás mareando, y si es para eso, mejor me tomo una buena botella de vino! ¡Ya, siéntate!

Pero él no hizo caso. Seguía caminando, preocupado solo por sus propios demonios revoloteando en su cabeza.

— Ellos vendrán, me encontrarán, me llevarán… —murmuraba sin cesar—. Y si me llevan… ¿qué pasará con ellos? ¿qué pasará con ella? ...  
— ¿No podrías sentarte un momento? —preguntó ella con algo más de calma—. Así lo podrías pensar mejor.

Redujo el paso, pero no se sentó. Seguía de pie, mirando el suelo con grandes ojos atemorizados.

— Y lo peor de todo es que aún no pude encontrar una solución… una respuesta…  
— ¿Estás hablando…?  
— No entiendo como puede seguir sucediendo… Ya lo hemos intentado varias veces, probado diferentes piedras, diferentes métodos… el resultado es siempre el mismo…  
— ¿No vas a abandonar, o sí? —preguntó de pronto con temor; ella sabía cuanto había trabajado en ello, cuán importante era para él—. Después de todo lo que has hecho…  
— No, por supuesto que no voy a abandonar —contestó con firmeza—. Ella es demasiado importante. Es solo que a veces… me preguntó si de verdad servirá de algo…

Levantó al fin su rostro, para mirar su expresión incrédula.

— Y si me atrapan… la destruirán. Ella, y todos ellos. Porque yo los creé.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, sus piernas ya carentes de fuerzas, y comenzó a llorar.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Meses después_

 **.**

 **.**

 _Querida sobrina,_

 _¿Cómo has estado? Estoy seguro de que has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi._

 _Necesito un favor. Quiero que vayas a la ciudad, a mi taller. Pronto voy a iniciar un viaje, y no sé cuándo volveré. Seguramente no después de mucho tiempo. Necesito que me cuides el taller en ese tiempo. Limpiar un poco, y cuidar que nadie entre. Solo por si acaso._

 _Ya cumpliste los 17, ¿no? Ya eres bastante mayor para vivir sola._

 _Te espero._

 _Saluda a tu madre por mí._

 _Tu tío, Gackpo._

Cada vez que volvía a leer esas líneas, no podía evitar que su estómago se estrujara de temor y aprensión. Rara vez su tío escribía cartas tan escuetas. Usualmente divagaría sobre la cantidad de trabajo que tenía, sobre los citadinos que no sabían descansar, o sobre el alza de los precios en las tiendas. Pero no esta vez. Esta vez no contaba nada sobre la ciudad. Solo le pedía que viniera lo más pronto posible, sin explicar muy bien la razón. Las pocas veces que escribía cartas tan cortas era para disculparse por no poder ir a verlas al campo. Y aun así, aquellas cartas no eran _tan_ cortas.  
Estaba preocupada. Su tío era una persona que ella quería mucho. Siempre la mimaba, jugaba con ella, y le hacía regalos. Lo que más le gustaban eran las muñecas que él le hacía.

En toda sinceridad, no conocía muy bien a su tío. Solo conocía su profesión; era artesano, y su especialidad eran los muñecos, de todo tipo. Desde títeres a muñecas de trapo, de porcelana a madera, grandes como un hombre adulto o tan pequeñas como un cachorro recién nacido. Entre los pocos recuerdos que la joven tenía de él, estaba el día en que su tío le regaló una muñeca para su séptimo cumpleaños. Una muñeca de tamaño común, que representaba un niño y que tenía un extravagante pelo azul. Le gustó en el minuto en que lo vio. Era para ella el mejor regalo que su tío le había hecho.  
A pesar de ello, siendo ella tan traviesa de niña, la muñeca, de porcelana y tela, no tardó en romperse. Su tío la volvió a tomar con la promesa de arreglarla, y nunca más volvió con ella. Siempre volvía con una muñeca diferente. Cada vez que preguntaba por su muñeca de cabellos azules, la respuesta era la misma.

 _Aún la estoy arreglando. Ten un poco de paciencia._

De alguna forma, su opinión sobre su tío no había cambiado mucho al pasar de los años. Alguien amable, de buenas intenciones, pero misterioso, que no decía toda la verdad. Cuando estaba con él, podía notar como sus ojos se perdían en el vacío, cuando su mente comenzaba a divagar entre sus más profundos secretos. Nunca le preguntó sobre eso, y él nunca le contó nada sobre ello.  
Su tío le había mandado cartas antes, pero nunca de esta naturaleza. Y aquello no hacía más que confundirla.

¿Quién era Gackpo Camui?  
Tenía una respuesta; era su tío. Era un artesano.  
Pero aquella era solo una parte de la respuesta. Y tenía la extraña sensación de que muy pronto la iba a completar.

 **.**

 **.**

Faltaban pocas horas para el anochecer cuando llegó a la ciudad. Su viaje no había sido nada sencillo. Al salir del campo familiar, tuvo que caminar varias horas antes que una pareja de ancianos que viajaba en carretilla aceptara llevarla al pueblo más cercano, donde había una estación de trenes. Al llegar a la estación, tuvo que pelear para comprar su pasaje, ya que muchas personas también querían viajar en tren. Y cuando al fin pudo subirse, estuvo obligada a viajar de pie durante tres largas horas hasta que alguien le cedió su asiento al bajarse. Durante todo el trayecto, se preguntó como lo había hecho su tío todos esos años cuando iba a verlas al campo.

La estación daba directamente a la plaza central de la ciudad, mas su tío vivía algo alejado del centro por lo que su viaje aún no había terminado del todo.  
Sacó de su bolsillo una hoja donde tenía anotada su dirección, agarró su maleta y se lanzó en el mar de gente, sin temer perderse, como si hubiera vivido ahí toda su vida.

 **.**

 **.**

Al cabo de un par de horas de caminata, la joven llegó a una calle más tranquila, cuyas únicas tiendas eran un bar en la esquina y la oficina de un notario a mitad de calle. La noche ya había caído, y los faroles no bastaban para alumbrar todo el lugar. Insegura, entró en el bar a ver si había alguien a quien podía preguntar su dirección.  
El interior de la tienda estaba casi vacío. No había nadie detrás del mesón, y no había muchos clientes. De hecho, una sola. El lugar también parecía bastante común. La única razón por la que resaltaba era porque era el único en la calle.

Se acercó a la única persona a la vista, una mujer de cortos cabellos castaños que debía de tener más o menos la misma edad de su tío. Parecía dormida.

— Este… disculpe…

Para su sorpresa, la mujer se despertó de inmediato.

— Siempre pago la cuenta, dejen de preocuparse—lanzó con voz cansada.

Luego volteó la cabeza hacia ella y se dio cuenta que aquella joven no era el viejo dueño del lugar. Se quedó muda de vergüenza.

— Yo… lo siento—dijo por fin—. Es una mala costumbre mía…  
— No, no se preocupe—contestó ella igual de insegura—. Quería saber su usted podría ayudarme a encontrar esta dirección…—agregó mostrándole la hoja.  
— ¿Una casa en particular?  
— Si, es un taller de muñecos…

No terminó de pronunciar esas palabras que la mujer le lanzó una extraña mirada antes de mirar la hoja. Una mezcla de interés y curiosidad, así como de desconfianza. Sintió un escalofrío a pesar de que la noche prometía ser cálida.

— Conozco la tienda, y conozco a su dueño. ¿Por qué vas allí?  
— Yo…—¿Qué podía decir? No podía decirle a una extraña que iba a ver a su tío por una extraña carta que le mandó. Decidió decirle la verdad a medias—. Voy a visitar a mi tío. Como ya soy grande, me pidió que viniera y le ayudara con el taller.  
— ¿Tu tío? No sabía que tenía una sobrina, y eso que lo conozco desde hace muchos años.  
— Bueno, mi tío no es alguien muy hablador… no suele hablar mucho de su familia…  
— Pues, eso es verdad… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
— … Miku. Miku Hatsune.  
— No llevan el mismo apellido.  
— Mi tío es hermano de mi madre, y ella tomó el nombre de mi padre cuando se casó.  
— Ya veo…—susurró más para si misma—. Pues, gusto en conocerte, señorita Hatsune. Me llamo Meiko Sakine. Soy boticaria.  
— Gusto en conocerla…  
— ¿Tienes con qué escribir? Te indicaré a donde tienes que ir…

Luego de escribir algunas notas sobre su hoja y describirle más o menos el lugar, la mujer volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre la mesa y se durmió profundamente, sin siquiera despedirse. Decidiendo que era mejor dejarla así, Miku se retiró del bar sobre la punta de los pies antes de lanzarse de nuevo a la búsqueda de la tienda de Gackpo.  
 _Mi tío conoce gente… algo extraña…_ pensó ella sin querer ser grosera.

Volvió a mirar las nuevas anotaciones en su hoja, y pocos minutos después retomó su marcha por las oscuras callejuelas de la ciudad.

 **.**

 **.**

En menos de media hora había llegado a su destino. El taller de su tío. Solo había ido un par de veces cuando era pequeña, pero el lugar se veía definitivamente mucho más sombrío y descuidado que en sus recuerdos. Sobre la puerta colgaba una insignia: _Gackpo Camui. Taller de muñecos_. La madera se estaba pudriendo, la pintura estaba toda descolorida y era muy difícil distinguir las letras.  
En cuanto a la construcción en sí, no se veía nada especial a primera vista. Sin embargo, las ventanas se notaban sucias, las plantas en las macetas exteriores estaban resecas y se notaba que nadie había limpiado los pequeños escalones de la entrada. Como si sus habitantes hubieran abandonado la casa pocas semanas antes.

Suspiró. Sacó de su bolsillo la llave de la casa que su tío le había mandado junto con la carta, y con una mano ligeramente temblorosa, abrió la puerta. Esta hizo un leve sonido rechinante al abrirse.

— … ¿Hola?

Nadie respondió.

El taller estaba a oscuras, la tenue luz proveniente los faroles de la calle insuficiente para alumbrarlo, aunque sea un poco. Sobre una pequeña repisa en la entrada estaba puesta una vela, que la joven encendió en cuanto encontró un fósforo en su bolsillo. Siempre acarreaba cosas que podían ser útiles en sus bolsillos.  
Con cuidado para que la pequeña llama no se apagara, Miku la tomó en sus manos, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. La débil luz de la vela era incapaz de iluminar todo el taller, pero era suficiente para al menos ver delante de ella y no tropezarse con los muebles y materiales esparcidos por el cuarto. A medida que iba encendiendo las lámparas y velas, la luz se volvía más fuerte y pronto las sombras fueron obligadas a retirarse.

 _Mi tío debería pensar en instalar luz de gas…_ pensó la joven cuando hubo terminado.

La distribución general del taller era igual a como lo recordaba. Tan solo la disposición de los materiales había cambiado significativamente, un desorden controlado que solo pocas personas serían capaces de entender.  
A primera vista, no había nada inusual en aquel cuadro artesanal. Pero si observaba atentamente, no podía evitar notar el polvo que se había acumulado sobre la mesa de trabajo, los estantes, y el suelo. Mas aquello no era todo. La caja de herramientas estaba abierta sobre la mesa, su contenido revuelto como si alguien hubiera buscado algo frenéticamente en su interior. Había incluso herramientas tiradas sobre la mesa y el piso. Sobre un escritorio cercano, que parecía ser reservado para los trabajos con pintura, había un bocal de pinceles volteado, su contenido esparcido sobre la superficie del mueble. Y por, sobre todo, el par de sillas caídas, la cómoda movida de su lugar que dejaba una marca oscura en el suelo polvoriento, los distintos objetos en los estantes que fueron pasados a llevar de su lugar.

En todo el taller, abundaban los flagrantes indicios que alguien había buscado y rebuscado frenéticamente en todo el lugar, en cada rincón, antes de huir. Alguien asustado, nervioso, tal vez temiendo por su propia vida, por el tiempo que se le escapaba a juzgar por el estado de las cosas.  
 _¿Y si fuera un ladrón?_ No, no podía ser. Si alguien hubiera entrado por algún objeto de valor, entonces las muñecas dispuestas sobre un mesón cerca de la ventana también deberían haber desaparecido. Eran de porcelana, hechas con buenos materiales y vestidas con buena tela: era claro que era un pedido especial de alguna familiar rica. Podía fácilmente ganar lo que ahorraba en un año trabajando el campo con la venta de una sola muñeca. Entonces quedaba una sola respuesta.

Su tío había huido. Y a juzgar por el estado del taller, solo pocos días después de despachar su carta.

 **.**

 **.**

Siempre había pensando que quedarse haciendo nada, preocuparse, y hacerse mala sangre sabiendo que eso no solucionaría sus problemas, era una pérdida de tiempo. Por lo tanto, aunque su corazón se retorcía de angustia, decidió dejar su intranquilidad de lado y ponerse a ordenar. Ya era de noche cuando había llegado, pero se sabía incapaz de dormir inmediatamente. Terminó de limpiar, ordenar y reacomodar poco antes de la medianoche. Los muebles estaban en su lugar, las sillas levantadas, los pinceles en su bocal, las herramientas guardadas, el polvo sacudido.  
Se sentó, cansada pero aún así sin ganas de dormir. Aún no había guardado sus cosas, ni siquiera había subido al piso superior. Tal vez el primer piso estaba en iguales o peores condiciones que el taller cuando llegó. Sin embargo, no solo no quería dormir, sino que tampoco quería subir. Tenía la sensación que algo la retenía en la planta baja.

Mientras que hacía trabajar su ya cansado cerebro sobre ello, creyó escuchar unas vocecillas infantiles, muy bajas, pero aún así perceptibles. Se levantó de un salto. Esas voces parecían provenir desde algún lugar de la casa. Se dirigió al cuarto al fondo del taller, que, a diferencia de este, no había tocado, ni limpiado, ni ordenado. El cuarto estaba a oscuras, por lo que tuvo que tomar una lámpara consigo. El cuarto en si no parecía tener nada de especial. A su derecha se encontraba la escalera que llevaba al primer piso. Aparte de eso, había cajas de madera llenas de materiales y polvo en el suelo. Pero las voces provenían de ahí, estaba segura. Al menos eso era lo que intuía.  
No había ninguna puerta, ninguna salida aparte de la escalera y la entrada del cuarto. Y a pesar de ello estaba más que segura que podía escuchar risillas salir de alguna parte. No lo estaba imaginando. Entonces notó la disposición de las cajas. No dejaban de apilarse en la pared contraria a la escalera, mas a su lado no había casi ninguna. La escalera formaba una L, por lo que espacio que quedaba podía servir para almacenar más cosas. No había nada.

Con cuidado, comenzó a tantear la pared. Nada se producía. Al levantar la vista, se percató de una raya oscura sobre uno de los escalones, que parecía indicar hacía abajo. Al posar la mano, la tabla de madera justo debajo se movió, dejando ver una pequeña palanca que la joven accionó sin pensarlo dos veces. Un fuerte sonido la sobresaltó y al voltearse a su izquierda vio como un pasaje secreto se habría delante de ella. Detrás de la puerta no había más que un pasillo sumergido en oscuridad. Notó que la mano que sostenía la lámpara temblaba.  
 _Cálmate, cálmate…_ se dijo a si misma. _Si tu tío te mandó esa carta, seguramente era para que encontraras lo que hay al final de ese pasillo… Tal vez encuentres las respuestas a tus preguntas…_

Respiró hondo. Con las manos tiritando y una mirada determinante, se adentró en el pasillo, la lámpara como su única arma. Poco después de entrar, la puerta se cerró tras ella, impidiéndole volver a salir.

 **.**

 **.**

El pasillo parecía no tener fin. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado caminando en él, con la luz de la lámpara como única acompañante. En realidad, no se había dado de cuan asustada estaba realmente. La angustia y la sensación de claustrofobia perturbaban sus sentidos. De una sola cosa estaba segura: las voces se hacían indudablemente más fuerte, al punto que empezó a distinguir palabras y frases.

— _¡A que no me atrapas!  
— ¡Ya verás!  
— ¡Quédense tranquilos!  
— ¡Te atraparé!_

¿Qué era eso? No lo sabía, y ahora se preguntaba seriamente si en verdad quería saberlo. Pero había llegado hasta ahí, y sentía al mismo tiempo que el final del pasillo estaba cerca. No había manera de volver atrás.  
Poco después encontró la puerta que marcaba el fin de ese oscuro túnel. Al pegar la oreja a ella, podía escuchar claramente voces provenir del otro lado.

— ¿Por qué no pueden simplemente quedarse quietos? ¡Vuelvan a sus estantes!  
— ¡No! —se quejó otra voz—. ¡Queremos jugar!  
— ¡Eso, eso!  
— Jugar. Jugar.  
— ¡Argh! ¿Por qué son tan desobedientes?  
— ¡Hey, aún no me atrapaste!  
— ¡Ah, espera y verás!

Sin esperar un momento más, agarró el pomo de la puerta y la abrió de golpe.

La escena delante de ella la dejó sin aliento.

Podía adivinar lo que hacían hasta hace un momento. Aquellos _niños_ jugaban a perseguirse, mientras que esas _jóvenes_ los reñían. Al ver la puerta abrirse violentamente se quedaron congelados. La miraban con grandes ojos, asustados. Ella conocía esa forma de ojos.

Así como aquellas formas de rostro.  
Las formas de las narices.  
El material de los cabellos.  
El tipo de tela de sus ropas.

Todos, todos esos detalles, eran la _firma de su tío_. La manera de crear sus obras. La manera de terminar sus trabajos. Eran la silenciosa pero visible prueba de su _creación_.

Porque ellos no eran personas. No, no podía serlo.  
Aquel cuarto, bañado con dulce luz lunar, estaba lleno de _muñecos hechos por su tío_.

Solo entonces se dio cuenta que ninguna pregunta tenía respuesta aún.

 **. . .  
**

 **. .**

 **.**


	4. Capítulo 2

**.**

 **. .**

 **. . .**

 **Capítulo 2: Descubrimiento**

~Reencuentro~

 **.**

 **.**

Un momento.

 _Silencio._

Otro.

 _Ningún sonido._

Otro.

 _Ningún ademan._

Y otro.

 _El tiempo se había detenido._

Nadie se atrevía a moverse. Miku sentía que todas las miradas se habían posado sobre ella, y sin embargo no se sentía intimidada por todos aquellos ojos carentes de alma. Estaba encantada, no, _fascinada_ con ellos. Aquellos muñecos tenían una piel blanca y brillante, seguramente fría al tocar. Tenían ojos de vidrio, cuyas irises estaban teñidas de diferentes colores. Las ropas que vestían no eran de la tela más cara, pero eran de calidad y todas estaban hechas a mano. Ninguna se parecía. Ningún muñeco era igual a otro, y aún así podía reconocer la mano de su tío.

De pronto, uno de los muñecos se puso a gritar. No supo cual, puesto que tenía una voz tan aguda que instintivamente cerró los ojos y se tapó los oídos. Luego otro se puso a gritar, otro y uno más. Era un sonido insoportable, como varias uñas rasgando una pizarra. Y de pronto se detuvieron. No se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Con sus oídos tapados percibió el sonido de telas arrastrándose y maderas golpeándose. Solo cuando el silencio hubo vuelto se decidió a abrir un ojo.  
Se habían ido. O eso habrían querido ellos. Tal vez porque el mundo exterior les asustaba más que su presencia, o tal vez porque simplemente no tenían permiso para salir bajo ningún pretexto; quizás un profundo sentimiento de obediencia y lealtad. Fuese cual fuese la razón, los títeres se habían limitado a esconderse, apiñándose sobre estantes oscuros y detrás de los pocos muebles que había. Pero sus pieles eran muy brillantes, sus ropas muy coloridas, además que no cabían todos en sus escondites. La joven levantó las manos para mostrar que no los quería amenazar, y comenzó a hablarles con voz suave para calmarlos.

— Hola—susurró.

Nadie le contestó. Intentaban hacerse pequeños sobre los estantes.

— No los quería asustar… No vengo a hacerles daño.

Los muñecos no se habían movido de su lugar, pero sus palabras parecían tener cierto efecto. Ya no la miraban con puro miedo, sino que también con algo de curiosidad.

— No les quiero hacer nada malo. Lo prometo.

Entonces uno de ellos salió de su escondite y se acercó con pasos lentos y temerosos. El muñeco representaba una niña, de tal vez catorce o quince años. Su cabello era largo, de color lila, y sus ojos eran a penas más oscuros. Vestía un vestido simple, blanco y bordado, que le llegaba a las rodillas. No llevaba zapatos puestos. El vestido era de mangas cortas, por lo que Miku podía ver las articulaciones de sus brazos. Era para ella algo impresionante. A pesar de que sus pasos no parecían ser muy firmes, la muñeca se mantenía bien derecha, y se detuvo a casi dos metros de ella.

— H-hola…

No le respondió.

— Me llamo Miku—comenzó presentándose—. Vengo de un pueblo campesino… Acabo de llegar y-  
— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

Su voz la sorprendió. Ya no era terriblemente aguda, sino suave como una brizna de primavera. La miraba con sus ojos bien abiertos, ojos carentes vida y llenos de emoción, y por primera vez, la joven empezó a sentirse incómoda.

— Y-yo noté que había un muro sin cajas y-y me pareció raro, así que miré s-si no había algo raro y…–dijo rápidamente.  
— ¡Eso no responde a la pregunta! –gritó de pronto uno de los muñecos. No supo cual, todos se parecían en la penumbra.  
— ¡Se supone que la tienda esta cerrada! ¿Cómo entró?  
— ¿Y si es una ladrona?  
— ¿¡Dónde está el maestro!?

Poco a poco todos empezaron a hablar, y las voces agudas de nuevo resonaron por todo el cuarto. Pero esta vez ella no iba a dejar que se calmaran por si solos.

— ¡Yo solo vine porque me lo pidió mi tío!

Se callaron.

— Y diré de paso que no sé nada de él. Nadie sabe nada de él. Ni donde está, ni que está haciendo ahora—agregó con voz firme, a pesar de que su corazón latía casi tan rápido como una locomotora.

La muñeca se acercó dos pasos.

— ¿Cómo… cómo se llama tu tío?

Se sorprendió de nuevo por aquel cambio de voz, pero aún así le respondió con cautela.

— Gackpo. Gackpo Camui.

Se oyeron pequeños gritos de sorpresa. La muñeca frente a ella había cambiado de expresión. Sus ojos parecían vivos, había un brillo en ellos. Un brillo que creyó interpretar como "interés".

— Gackpo Camui es… nuestro creador. Nuestro maestro—susurró al fin.

Un murmullo se elevó en el cuarto. Al parecer no tenían solo apariencia humana, sino también reacciones humanas.

— Ya lo sé—contestó sin pensar. Las miradas de nuevo se posaron sobre ella, e inmediatamente trató de explicar—. Conozco su trabajo. Sé cuales son las marcas que deja sin cesar en sus trabajos. Todos ustedes tienen su firma. Lo que no sé es como ustedes… bueno… "viven" …  
— Eso no explica por qué estás aquí.

Otra muñeca se había acercado, detrás de la primera. Era un poco más alta, de largo cabello anaranjado atado en una coleta. Sus ojos eran de un color verde claro, sin llegar a ser chillante. Vestía un vestido similar al de la otra muñeca, de color naranjo claro con bordes negros. Desconfiaba claramente de ella.

— Recibí una carta—respondió al mismo tiempo que sacaba el sobre de su bolsillo—. Él me pidió venir urgentemente, sin explicaciones. También me envió la llave del taller, por lo que pude entrar sin problemas. Dijo que me esperaba, pero me encuentro que no está y en cambio los encuentro… a ustedes…

Un silencio pesado se había instalado en la sala. La joven podía notar la tensión en el aire. Decenas de ojos de vidrios la miraban, expectantes. Ella ya no sabía que decir ni hacer, por lo que solo se quedó de pie, cerca de la puerta, por si tenía que salir corriendo.

— ¿Podemos confiar en ti?  
— ¿Eh?

Aquella pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa. La muñeca, ella, la seguía mirando con interés.

— Porque… él hablaba a veces de una sobrina… y si esa sobrina eres tú… tal vez nos podrías ayudar, ¿no? —se volvió hacía su compañera, quien solo alzó los hombros, insegura.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido otra vez, pero esta vez expectante por su respuesta. Respiró hondo.

— Soy su única sobrina–contestó al fin—. Aunque no sé cómo podría ayudar-  
— Me llamo Yukari.

Su respuesta nuevamente la había tomado por sorpresa. Tal vez los muñecos tenían costumbre de interrumpir a las personas mientras hablaban. Hacía solo unos pocos minutos, aquella muñeca la miraba con sus ojos fríos, con miedo e inseguridad. Ahora esa misma muñeca parecía sonreírle.

— Yo… yo soy Kanon—dijo de pronto la otra muñeca–. Mi hermana Anon está por allí…  
— Mucho-  
— ¡Yo soy Yuki!  
— ¡Y yo Fukase!

No pudo terminar su frase. Los muñecos de nuevo se habían puesto a gritar, pronunciado sus nombres al mismo tiempo. Era incapaz de escuchar lo que decían.

— Suficiente.

La voz de Yukari los calló a todos. Tal vez era ella quien tenía más autoridad entre ellos.

— Miku, ¿verdad? —la joven asintió—. Es tarde. Mejor anda a dormir y mañana en la mañana seguimos hablando.  
— ¿Qué? Pero, aún tengo-  
— ¡Vete, vete! —comenzó a oírse desde los estantes—. ¡Mañana habrá más tiempo!

Las voces volvieron a pasearse por los acordes agudos. No se hizo esperar, y salió corriendo del cuarto casi inmediatamente.

 **.**

 **.**

Despertó al amanecer. Las delgadas cortinas eran incapaces de detener, ni siquiera de suavizar los primeros rayos del sol que pegaban directamente sobre su rostro. Por un momento su mente simplemente estaba en blanco, incapaz de levantarse. Se preguntaba por qué no oía los gritos de los animales, o por qué su madre aún no la venía a reñir por quedarse dormida. De pronto se enderezó de golpe: lo recordaba. No estaba en el campo. Estaba en la ciudad, en el taller de su tío, dormida sobre un sofá abandonado porque estaba demasiado cansada la noche anterior como para prepararse una cama.  
Había llegado la noche anterior, sí. Había explorado un poco el taller. Había encontrado un pasillo oculto. Encontró las creaciones de su tío. Muñecos que hablaban, se movían, sentían. _Vivían_.

Muñecos…

— Entonces… ¿lo de anoche no fue un sueño?

Poco antes de dormir, su mente se había, de cierto modo, convencido de que su increíble encuentro era puro fruto de su imaginación. Que el cansancio y la preocupación eran los responsables de tales alucinaciones. Pero por muy insólito que sonaba aquello, no dejaba de tener un cierto matiz de realidad.

— Supongo que tendré que ir de nuevo y ver si son realmente de verdad…—murmuró.

Pero ante esa idea, una sensación de pavor la inundó completamente. ¿No se estaba volviendo loca?... ¿O quizás sí? Muñecos que se movían. Hablaban. Que estaban _vivos_.  
No, suficiente. A pesar de haber descansado bien (no necesitaba mucho sueño para reponerse), no se sentía con fuerzas para enfrentar de nuevo lo que había al otro lado de ese pasillo. Quizás si volvía a buscar ni siquiera encontraría la entrada.

En cambio, decidió que era mejor poner un poco de orden en el primer piso. Al igual que en el taller, una tormenta parecía haber pasado por los cuartos y en menor medida, la cocina. Ropas y telas se encontraban botadas por el suelo, algunas lozas rotas y las pocas frutas que quedaban sobre la mesa estaban completamente podridas. El lugar definitivamente necesitaba una limpieza.  
Mientras planificaba la limpieza del piso, la idea de buscar pistas en el cuarto de su tío se cruzó por su cabeza. Se enderezó de golpe. Ciertamente la idea de buscar en su pieza, un lugar que se supone intimo para sí mismo, no le agradaba mucho. Sin embargo, dadas las circunstancias, tampoco era mala idea.

Así, se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de su tío. Pero para su sorpresa y decepción, no encontró nada que pudiera serle de utilidad. El cuarto se encontraba más o menos en el mismo estado que el resto de la casa: desordenado y cubierto de polvo. Las cortinas carcomidas por las polillas a penas escondían una ventana cerrada, que daba a un estrecho callejón. La cómoda tenía todas sus gavetas abiertas, como si vomitara la ropa; la cama estaba completamente desecha; y sobre el escritorio, un tintero se había volteado sobre varios papeles. Ahí tampoco encontró nada interesante. La mayoría de las cartas eran de carácter profesional, y las pocas cartas personales eran las de su madre. Ningún nombre retuvo su atención.  
Suspiró. Tal vez encontraría más pistas en el taller. Pero antes, si iba a vivir allí un buen tiempo, primero debía volver ese lugar más habitable. Abrió la ventana, dejando entrar en ese cuarto una brizna de viento por primera vez desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

 **.**

 **.**

Nada. A pesar de todo el tiempo, a pesar de todo lo que buscó. No había encontrado nada, ni en el taller, ni en el primer piso. Nada que pudiera explicar la súbita desaparición de su tío, como si esta explicación no existiera. Cansada y más decepcionada todavía, se dejó caer sobre una de las cajas del cuarto trasero del taller. Su mirada estaba fija en lugar en que había encontrado la puerta. Algo le decía que aquello no había sido un sueño, pero, por otra parte, era la única explicación racional que le encontraba. Que estaba muy cansada. Que se le había acumulado polvo en la cabeza de tanto limpiar.

Se levantó. Ya no importaban las excusas.  
Volvió a buscar la tabla de madera. Esta vez no le costó encontrarla. La movió, y ahí estaba la palanca. La accionó de un solo movimiento fuerte. La puerta volvió a abrirse a su izquierda. Tomó una lámpara y se adentró en el pasillo. Al igual que la noche anterior, la puerta se volvió a cerrar detrás de ella. Pero esta vez, no se sentía oprimida, como si ese lugar ya le fuera totalmente conocido. Siguió caminando. Esta vez el camino le pareció algo más corto, ya que llegó a la puerta en pocos minutos. Tal vez la noche anterior sí estaba asustada.

Se quedó allí parada por un buen momento, preguntándose si sería buena idea tocar la puerta para anunciar su llegada. Había entrado de manera imprevista la noche anterior, pero esta vez no quería asustarlos… y no era como si ese cuarto fuera el suyo. Siguió divagando hasta que se hartó y abrió la puerta.  
Para su sorpresa, el silencio reinaba en el cuarto. Los muñecos estaban en sus lugares, sentados tranquilamente, como si la escena de la noche anterior nunca hubiera sucedido. Al haber visto algunos de ellos hiperactivos, esperaba encontrar de nuevo un desorden. Nada de eso. En cambio, parecían esperar tranquilamente su llegada. Uno de ellos se levantó y fue a recibirla.

— Yukari…  
— Ah, veo que recordaste mi nombre—respondió sonriendo—. Estoy sorprendida. La verdad es que cualquier otra persona hubiera huido al vernos.  
— Eh… ¿gracias? —dijo confundida.  
— Como prometido, hoy te daremos algunas explicaciones. Este… perdón por la noche anterior —agregó—. No esperábamos que la puerta se volviera a abrir. Y tampoco te esperábamos a ti.  
— ¡Ah! ¡No te tienes- no se tienen que disculpar! Fue mi culpa por asustarlos así.  
— Bien. Ahora, ¡siéntate! ¡Tenemos mucho de qué hablar!

Le indicó el único asiento disponible en la habitación, que estaba junto a una vieja mesa de trabajo. Se sentó de tal manera que los estantes con muñecos quedaron frente a ella. Cuando se hubo acomodado, Yukari volvió a tomar su lugar entre sus congéneres.  
Con ese nuevo punto de vista, Miku se dio cuenta de que había más muñecos de lo que supuso al principio. Los más pequeños eran del tamaño de un perro pequeño, sentados en los estantes más altos, mientras que los más grandes parecían niños de más de diez años de edad, sentados en el suelo, la cómoda o sillas hechas a su medida. Todos la miraban expectantes. Parecían esperar a que ella iniciara la conversación.

— Pues… ¿hola?... —saludó insegura.

Y en ese mismo instante, las voces de los muñecos comenzaron a resonar por todo el cuarto. Incapaz de soportar aquel ruido, la joven se tapó los oídos y cerró los ojos, buscando alguna manera de protegerse.

— ¡Suficiente! —gritó Yukari aún más fuerte, y las voces se callaron—. ¿Aún no aprendieron nada? ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirles que no hablen todos al mismo tiempo? ¡Miren! ¡La asustaron!  
— No-no me asustaron…—trató de defenderse—. Solo me sorprendieron…  
— Ah, entonces anoche te asustaste de verdad—dijo uno de ellos.

No respondió.

— Muy bien chicos, vamos a presentarnos todos, uno a la vez—dijo Yukari ignorando el comentario—. ¡Y dije bien, uno a la vez! Tú primero.

Una muñeca con la apariencia de una niña de ocho años se acercó a ella, sonriente.

— ¡Yo soy Yuki! ¡Mucho gusto en conocerte!  
— I-igualmente…—respondió algo sorprendida por el fuerte volumen de su voz. No entendía cómo era posible que nadie los escuchara desde afuera.

Yuki volvió a su lugar, y una muñeca de fuertes cabellos rojos avanzó.

— ¡Yo soy Fukase! Nunca le des nada a Yuki, a esa despistada se le cae todo.  
— ¡Oye! —se quejó la aludida.  
— Muy bien, muy bien, siguiente—dijo Yukari con voz monótona.

El siguiente muñeco era algo más pequeño que Yuki y Fukase. Vestía un traje marinero a su medida y tenía un canario de madera sobre su hombro. Se quedó parado delante de ella durante largos minutos, sin que ella supiera que hacer.

— Vamos, preséntate—lo animó Yukari con una sonrisa.  
— … Oliver—contestó sin más, antes de volver a sentarse junto a sus compañeros.  
— Oliver fue uno de los primeros muñecos que nuestro maestro creo—explicó Yukari—. Por eso su voz y sus movimientos tienden a ser más rígidos.  
— Oh, entiendo…  
— Muy bien, ¡siguiente!

Está vez dos muñecas se acercaron a ella al mismo tiempo. Eran más altas que Yukari, pero más pequeñas que Miku. Ambas tenían los mismos ojos azules y el mismo cabello anaranjado; una lo llevaba corto mientras que la otra lo llevaba largo, recogido en una coleta al lado.

— Me llamo Kanon—se presentó la muñeca de pelo largo—. Y ella es Anon—dijo indicando la otra muñeca que parecía querer esconderse detrás de ella.  
— Son… muy parecidas.  
— ¡Sí! Fuimos hechas para ser mellizas—respondió sonriendo.

Luego de que Kanon y Anon se sentaran de nuevo, Yukari la llevó hacia uno de los estantes donde estaban sentados dos muñecos, de proporciones más pequeñas que ella conocía. Uno era una niña que vestía un vestido rosa, zapatitos de vestir y un sombrero de copa. El otro era un niño vistiendo un traje formal infantil oscuro, con zapatitos de vestir y sombrero de copa similares. Ambos tenían cabello rubio y corto; el niño lo llevaba recogido en una pequeña cola de caballo.

— Su turno—les dijo Yukari.  
— Soy Rin—respondió ella sonriendo.  
— Y yo Len—respondió él con la misma sonrisa.  
— Son muy parecidos también… ¿También son mellizos?

En ese instante ambos muñecos dejaron de sonreír y se volvieron para mirarse duramente a los ojos.

— ¡¿Qué?! —gritaron al unísono—. ¡Ni en broma!

Y ambos se dieron vuelta, con los brazos cruzados y puchero en el rostro. Miku los miraba fijamente con los oídos tapados. Sentía que nunca podría acostumbrarse a tan altos decibelios.

— Pero, no lo entiendo. Si fueron creados por la misma persona, entonces son como hermanos… ¿no?

Los muñecos la miraron como si de pronto le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza. Antes de que pudieran seguir gritando, Yukari intervino suavemente, lo cual Miku agradeció en silencio.

— No realmente… Solo somos hermanos entre nosotros si nuestro creador nos hace para tal propósito. No es el caso de estos dos.  
— Además—agregó Rin con una sonrisa de pura maldad—. "Esto"—pronunció apuntando a Len— ni siquiera fue creado por nuestro maestro. Solo es un trapo recogido de la basura.  
— ¡Tú, maldita…!  
— Muy bien, siguiente—los interrumpió Yukari antes de que pudieran decir nada más, y se dirigió al otro lado del cuarto.

Cuando Miku la seguía mirando interrogativa, le explicó que efectivamente Len fue recogido en una tienda de objetos usados para luego ser restaurado. Rin fue creada algún tiempo después.

— Ahora, ya casi terminamos—dijo al tiempo que abría unas espesas cortinas oscuras.

Las cortinas no cubrían ninguna ventana, sino que eran usadas para separar dos espacios completamente distintos. Mientras que de un lado estaban las muñecas "terminadas", detrás de la cortina se escondía el taller mismo del artesano, sumergido en la oscuridad, apenas iluminado por unas pocas velas. Brazos, piernas, troncos enteros colgaban del techo y de las paredes. Sobre los estantes se acumulaban cajas y frascos con bolas, de diferentes colores y diferentes tamaños, así como libros cuyos títulos nunca había leído.  
Entonces la vio. Estaba sentada sobre un bando contra el muro de piedra. Tenía el tamaño de una mujer adulta, su cabello largo suelto y un simple camisón blanco. Sus caderas, su pecho, sus brazos; todo su cuerpo era sostenido por todo un sistema de cuerdas de tela y de poleas. Cuando Miku se volvió hacia Yukari para preguntar, su actitud sonriente se transformó en una de pena.

— Ella es Luka… Fue una de las primeras en ser creadas. Es la favorita del maestro, le tiene mucho cariño. Pero… por alguna razón no se puede mover. Su cuerpo es muy frágil y se rompe con facilidad. El maestro tiene que estar reparándola todo el tiempo, y eso… eso lo pone triste. A pesar de todo lo que hace, no logra encontrar la causa de sus problemas. Es una muñeca llena de desperfectos, pero nosotros la queremos muchos, así que cuando el maestro no está tratamos de ocuparnos de ella lo mejor posible.

La muchacha volvió a mirar a Luka con atención. Al haber escuchado a los demás muñecos presentarse con tanta desenvoltura, no había pensado que hubiera uno con una historia tan pesada tras de sí. Comenzó a sentir pena por ella.  
Aún la miraba fijamente cuando comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos. Eran de un claro color celeste, pero tardó en darse cuenta que Luka la miraba de vuelta con temor.

— ¿Quién eres?... —susurró con desconfianza.

Pero su voz era casi inaudible, la joven no se dio cuenta que le había hablado. La muñeca miró entonces a Yukari, quien rápidamente sacudió a Miku, explicándole que su presencia la incomodaba.

— ¡Oh! ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! —respondió rápidamente—. Es solo… es que es muy bonita…

Esperaba que palabras dulces pudieran confortarla, pero su mirada solo indicaba que deseaba huir, si es que siquiera podía hacerlo, dejando a Miku cada vez más desconcertada.

— Mejor dejémosla tranquila un rato, ¿sí? —propuso Yukari—. Solo falta a uno más que presentar.

La arrastró al fondo del cuarto, detrás de una gran mesa cubierta de papeles, telas y brazos de madera. Sentado sobre un viejo sillón se encontraba otro muñeco de proporciones adultas. Su cabello era azul oscuro, y vestía simplemente, una camisa blanca y pantalones remendados. Parecía estar durmiendo. Si no hubiera sabido de antemano que era un muñeco, lo habría fácilmente confundido con una persona real. Pero aquello no era lo que la impactado en cuanto posó sus ojos sobre él.

— Ah, esta descansando de nuevo—comentó la muñeca, sin notar el desconcierto en sus ojos—. Al igual que Luka tiende a estar cansado, pero se mueve más que ella, así que está bien si lo despertamos. Oye, tenemos visita…

No necesitó insistir mucho. Con solo hincar su dedo en su rostro un par de veces logró despertarlo. Se notaba confundido por ser despertado, y sus ojos se posaron directamente sobre Miku. Eran de un profundo color azul, oscuros como el fondo del océano. Pero a diferencia de Luka, él le sonrió con cortesía.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó. Su voz era a penas más fuerte que la de Luka.  
— No lo vas a creer, pero esta chica es la sobrina del maestro.  
— No sabía que tenía una sobrina.  
— Nosotros tampoco, pero es mejor a estar solos. Estamos haciendo las presentaciones. Vamos, preséntate.  
— Oh, está bien… Pues, yo…  
— ¿Kaito?

No había sido más que un susurro, y sin embargo fue suficiente para que ambos la miraran en silencio. Creyó oír a Yukari preguntar si estaba bien, pero no respondió. En cambio, el muñeco seguía sonriéndole, ladeando la cabeza y ligeramente perturbado.

— Si, ese es mi nombre, Pero, cómo…

Pero no pudo terminar su pregunta.  
Sin darse cuenta, Miku había comenzado a llorar silenciosamente. Aquellas lágrimas, aún no lo sabía, eran lágrimas de alegría.

 **. .** **.**

 **. .**

 **.**

* * *

 _Este... me disculpo por la tardanza. **Pero oigan, no es fácil cuando hay un bachillerato a la vuelta de la esquina.** Y además me daba flojera.  
(en verdad no tenía excusas, manténme (?)  
_

 _Espero que hayan disfrutado su lectura uwu Volveré... cuando se me pegue la gana (?)  
(en verdad no soy digna de confianza (?)_

 _(Debo agradecer mi beta por aguantarme)_


	5. Capítulo 3

**.  
**

 **. .**

 **. . .  
**

 **Capítulo 3: Inicio de una nueva rutina**

~Secreto~

 **.**

 **.**

— ¡¿Mi-miku?!

Al verla llorar, Yukari había entrado en pánico. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Qué hacer, qué hacer? ¿Se había roto de pronto? ¿Había que reemplazar alguna de sus partes? No, los humanos no funcionaban de la misma manera que las muñecas; no tenían la misma mecánica. ¿Pero entonces como se suponía que debía repararla? Lo único que sabía, era que era mucho más difícil reparar un humano que una muñeca. Un día el maestro se lo había dicho, hacía ya mucho tiempo…

Pero antes de poder seguir preguntando que le sucedía, la joven se había acercado a Kaito. Avanzó lentamente, hasta colocar sus manos temblorosas sobre las suyas, sobre los brazos del viejo sillón.

— Kaito… Tu eres Kaito, ¿verdad?

El muñeco parpadeó lentamente un par de veces, ligeramente perturbado por su actitud, pero aún así hizo el esfuerzo de responder amablemente.

— Si… Ese es mi nombre.  
— ¿Miku?... —volvió a preguntar Yukari.  
— Eres idéntico… idéntico…—susurró la joven más para sí misma que para los desconcertados muñecos.

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo como perlas, sus labios temblaban y sentía como poco a poco le faltaba el aire. Tenía que calmarse, no podía seguir así. Respiró hondo un par de veces antes de seguir preguntado.

— Acaso… ¿Acaso lo recuerdas?... ¿Todo?

El muñeco la miró a los ojos sin parpadear, sin responder.

— Dime… Si te acuerdas… El campo… Las meriendas… Los cuentos de cada noche…

Kaito abrió y cerró la boca, sin decir una palabra, como un pez en su pecera. Y cuando al fin respondió, dio la única respuesta que podía dar.

— Yo… nunca he salido de aquí.  
— ¿Eh? —susurró ella.  
— Desde que desperté, siempre he estado en este cuarto. A veces el maestro me sienta cerca de la ventana, a veces me deja aquí en el fondo, pero nunca he salido del taller.

La joven parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de procesar sus palabras. Al cabo de un rato, retiró sus manos, retrocediendo un par de pasos. Se cubrió la cara con las manos unos instantes, y cuando las retiró, una triste sonrisa se había dibujado sobre su rostro, pero, al menos, ya no lloraba.

— Ya veo—dijo con voz suave para si misma—. Si, si, tiene sentido…—lo miró a los ojos, parpadeando para alejar las últimas lágrimas y sonriendo—. Lo siento, me dejé llevar. No era mi intención asustarte.  
— Oh…—hizo el muñeco; aquella extraña situación no había parecido afectarle, ya que pronto se encontró sonriendo con suavidad—. Está bien.

Por su parte, Yukari suspiró más tranquila. Lo que más le alegraba era que nadie necesitaba reparaciones.

— Dime… ¿sabes algo del maestro? —preguntó Kaito.

La joven simplemente negó con la cabeza.

— No. Vine aquí para buscar respuestas, pero tampoco estaba… No estoy segura de que hacer ahora.  
— Oh… —y entonces volvió a sonreír—. ¿Piensas quedarte?  
— Es que…  
— ¡Si, quédate! —exclamó Yukari.

Mirándolos uno a la vez, Miku parecía estar poco a poco sopesando la opción.

— Pero no puedo vivir en la ciudad sin hacer nada. Tendría que salir a buscar trabajo. Solo soy buena con mis manos…  
— ¿Qué sabes hacer? —preguntaron los muñecos al unísono.  
— Aparte de las tareas domésticas, todas las tareas del campo. Ah, soy buena cosiendo y remendando cosas.  
— ¿Puedes crear muñecas? —preguntó Yukari con estrellas en la mirada.  
— N-no, se suponía que mi tío me iba a enseñar eso… pero puedo repararlos… si no están muy dañados…  
— ¡Entonces está decidido, vas a reabrir el taller!  
— Espera, ¿qué?

Quiso decirle que esperara, pero la muñeca ya estaba saltando cual conejo de vuelta a la pieza para contarles a sus congéneres su decisión, que de paso era unilateral y posibilidad de objeciones. La pieza volvió a llenarse de gritos estridentes al tiempo que los muñecos expresaban su acuerdo, antes de que volviera el silencio. Su aceptación era unánime, no había marcha atrás. La joven no pudo evitar mirarlos con incredulidad, al tiempo que ellos le devolvían una mirada expectante. Finalmente, se decidió.

— Está bien. Me quedaré y reabriré el taller, aunque no estoy muy segura si resultará bi-  
— ¡Bien! —gritaron todos antes de poder dejarla terminar.  
— ¡Entonces mañana abrirás de nuevo el taller! —exclamó Yuki.  
— ¡Si, porque hoy ya es muy tarde para eso! —agregó Kanon.  
— ¿Qué sabes coser? ¿Nos puedes mostrar? —preguntó Fukase.

El resto de la tarde pasó de esa manera, con la joven mostrándoles a los muñecos todo lo que podía hacer con hilo y aguja. Estos estaban bastante impresionados, seguramente porque nunca habían visto tan bellas decoraciones. Miku se había dado cuenta que la ropa que llevaban, a pesar de ser bonita y resistente, seguía siendo simple. Tal vez podría hacerles mejores ropajes como agradecimiento por aceptarla. También intentó que le enseñaran como funcionaban y que podía hacer para repararlos en caso de que se rompieran, pero a pesar de ser muñecos y vivir en un taller, estos no tenían la más mínima idea de como lo hacían. Solo sabían que debían de tener cuidado con el tronco de sus cuerpos, pues al parecer contenía piezas importantes para su funcionamiento.

Ya había anochecido cuando Miku decidió volver a su cuarto. Los muñecos, al no tener un cuerpo de carne y hueso, no conocían ni el dolor ni el cansancio, pero aun así entendían que la joven debía descansar. Les deseó buenas noches, y cuando les pidió que se quedaran tranquilos durante la noche para poder descansar, los muñecos la miraron sorprendidos.

— ¿Es realmente necesario? —preguntaron—. Siempre hablamos y nadie de afuera nos escucha.  
— ¡Sí, sí! —exclamó Yuki—. ¡De hecho estábamos teniendo una conversación muy importante justo antes que llegaras!  
— ¡Exacto! ¡Estábamos discutiendo si Anon quiere un vestido azul o un vestido verde! —agregó Len.  
— Eso… ¿eso no lo puede decidir ella por si misma? —preguntó Miku.  
— Anon no puede tomar ninguna decisión por si misma—le contestó Yukari como si aquello fuera una obviedad.

Cuando les preguntó como era posible que nadie podía escucharlos desde afuera (porque la verdad era no sabían controlar el volumen de su voz), le respondieron que no sabían cómo, simplemente que siempre fue así, antes de volver a echarla del cuarto para que fuera a descansar.

 **.**

 **.**

A la mañana siguiente, Miku no podía evitar pensar en todo lo que había sucedido hasta ahora. En solo dos días, su vida había dado un vuelco por completo y aún no estaba segura de cuáles serían las consecuencias. Sin embargo, fiel a sí misma, decidió dejar todo pensamiento negativo de lado y concentrarse únicamente en el día que tenía por delante. De todas las muñecas, Yukari era la única que había salido alguna vez del cuarto y que había tenido algún contacto con clientes, por lo que fue la única en salir del cuarto para ayudar a terminar de limpiar la tienda, no sin antes vestirla con un vestido más largo para ocultar sus articulaciones. Volteó el pequeño panel que indicaba que la tienda estaba abierta para luego juntarse con Yukari detrás del mesón.

— ¿Estás asustada? —preguntó la muñeca.

— N-no, solo un poco nerviosa—respondió la joven.

— No te preocupes, no es tan difícil—sonrió ella.

La puerta de entrada se abrió, haciendo sonar la campanilla que anunciaba un nuevo cliente. Yukari se apresuró en saludar al cliente antes de detenerse, y lanzar un grito entre reconocimiento y alegría.

En la entrada de la tienda, se encontraba Meiko Sakine, su primera clienta del día.

 **. . .**

 **. .**

 **.**

* * *

 _Hola, buenas~ q_q ¿como están? *le pegan*_

 _Ejem, ejem... Lo sé, hace mucho tiempo que no actualizo... pero ¡hey! ¡al menos no lo dejé abandonado! *le pegan*_

 _No tengo excusas. Aparte que ahora estoy en la U, y que amenaza con matarme en cualquier momento (nice (?)_

 _Más que nada un capítulo de transición, y seguramente que el próximo también. Hace tanto tiempo que dejé este fic en hiatus que ya ni yo sé de que va. Tengo que volver a ordenar mis ideas. Con cueva, no tardaré 6 meses en escribir el siguiente capítulo. Al menos lo intentaré._

 _Gracias a Yamirumi por aguantarme todo TwT_

 _¡Espero que hayan disfrutado su lectura! ¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
